Class 24
The British Rail Class 24 diesel locomotives, also known as the Sulzer Type 2, were built from 1958 to 1961. One hundred and fifty-one of these locomotives were built at Derby, Crewe and Darlington, the first twenty of them as part of the British Rail 1955 Modernisation Plan. This class was used as the basis for the development of the Class 25 locomotives. The final survivor, no. 24081, was withdrawn from Crewe depot in 1980. Technical Details Uses Initial deliveries were for operation in the Crewe and Derby areas, but fifteen of the initial twenty were diverted for use on the Southern Region to cover for delays in the Kent Coast Electrification scheme.Diesels on the Southern, John Vaughan, ''ISBN 0-7110-0989-9. Here the heavy weight was not acceptable and the locos in question had to have their boilers removed before they were accepted. Later some locos had their boilers re-fitted and these examples could be found, often in tandem with a Class 33 to provide steam heating to the coaches, the 33s only having electric train heat (ETH). As deliveries continued allocations were made to both the London Midland Region and Eastern Region, and with the class becoming familiar to crews and staff around London they were used on freight trains over the Metropolitan Widened Lines, locos so used being fitted with London Transport tripcocks – although these were removed after closure of this route in 1971. Locos allocated to East Anglia for use on freight soon became redundant due to the run down of freight in that region, and these were in turn moved to Wales and Lancashire. Class 24s took over the "Condor" fast freight service between London (Hendon) and Glasgow (Gushetfaulds) in 1961, the train having previously been hauled by the metro-Vic Co-Bo locos for which it is best remembered. Thus the class was also used when a second "Condor" fast overnight freight service was introduced, running from Aston to Glasgow. These were the usual motive power from its introduction on 17 January 1963 when D5082 hauled the Down train and D5083 the up train, until replaced by the first Freightliner service in 1965.Points of View: That Condor Moment, Roger Silsbury and Bernard Taylor, Railway Modeller Vol. 38 no. 446, P539 The batch D5096–D5113 were all allocated to Gateshead depot in 1966 to replace 9F steam locos on the Tyne Dock to Consett iron ore trains. These workings used a special design of bogie hopper wagon, and these locos had an additional compressor and associated pipework. These workings, typically with loads of around 1,000 tons, were double-headed and continued until taken over by Class 37s in the 1970s, when these locos were reallocated to Scottish depots. Incidentally D5096 was, when delivered in January 1960, the first main line diesel locomotive to be built at Darlington Works.Graham Turner, Rail Blue Timeline The next batch of locos, D5114–D5132, were allocated to Inverness, and became synonymous with rail operations in the Scottish Highlands, as did a similar batch of Class 26 locos, the two being considered interchangeable in operation. Single Class 24s operated from Inverness on passenger and freight trains of up to 290 tons, and double-headed on trains up to 580 tons including the Royal Highlander which was regularly made up of 16 coaches. Class 24s and Class 26s were used turn and turn about until all Class 24s allocated to Inverness were replaced by Class 26s in 1975.http://www.derbysulzers.com/75.html The final batch of Class 24s were allocated to the London Midland Region for use on the "Western Lines" which covered North Wales and Mid Wales. In the latter area, particularly on the ex-Cambrian Railways lines, Class 24s and the similar Class 25s were the only diesel types to be found, and crews from Aberystwyth shed were only trained on these types.BR Class 24/25 Diesel, Chris Perkins, ISBN 0-85153-432-5 In November 1975, 24061 was transferred to BRs research department based at Derby Works, and was allocated the number RDB968007. This loco was subsequently renumbered as 97201 and was finally withdrawn on 4 December 1987, the last Class 24 to be operational on BR. After withdrawal in 1976 two Class 24s were converted into train pre-heating units and were allocated to the Western Region: 24054 was withdrawn in August and became TDB968008, being allocated to Newton Abbot until withdrawn in October 1982;9 24142 became TDB968009 and was allocated to Landore.Motive Power Recognition: 1 Locomotives, Colin J. Marsden, ISBN 0-7110-1109-5 ''British Rail Locoshed Book 1981. ISBN 0-7110-1112-5. Withdrawal The very first Class 24 to be withdrawn was in November 1967 when a fire broke out on D5051 while it was working a train of empty coal wagons in Scotland. The damage was too severe for it to be repaired, and it was cut up at Inverurie in August 1968.A Decade After, Ken Taylor It had lasted exactly 8 years. The second Class 24 to be withdrawn was also as the result of an accident in Scotland, this time at Castlecary. In this case D5122, running light engine, hit a stationary DMU at about 40 mph (64 km/h), the impact and subsequent fire bending the main frames and completely destroying the No.2 end. The accident happened on 9 September 1968 but despite being withdrawn the same month, the locomotive was not finally cut up until March 1971. A total of 14 Class 24s were withdrawn and scrapped without receiving their TOPS number. Some Class 24s were withdrawn in 1973 with the closure of the Waverley route, which linked Carlisle and Edinburgh, but most of these were put into storage and subsequently re-entered traffic to fill gaps left by the movement of Class 25s to cover the withdrawal of Class 22s on the Western Region. Thus Class 24 withdrawals only started in earnest with completion of the Glasgow electrification in 1974, and re-allocation of Class 26 and Class 27 locos saw the Class 24s concentrated around various Lancashire depots and at Carlisle. On 27 November 1976 there were just ten Class 24s still in operational service, all allocated to Crewe Diesel Depot (depot code CD).British Rail Locoshed Book 1977, ISBN 0-7110-0752-7. However, with the reinstatement of 24082 and 24073 this number climbed to 12 by February 1977.The Allocation History of BR Diesels and Electrics, Roger Harris. In January 1978 two farewell railtours were run – 24082 and 24087 hauled the Merseyside Express from London St Pancras to Liverpool and return on the 14th,http://www.sixbellsjunction.co.uk/70s/780128.html and 24087 and 24133 hauled the Cambrian Coast Express from Birmingham to Aberystwyth and Barmouth on the 28th. On the latter trip, 24087 failed on the outward journey, was dumped at Machynlleth on the return journey and never worked again. On 21 January, 24133 had also taken part in the "Farewell to the 44s" tour, providing steam heating for the coaches while 44008 Penyghent provided the motive power, on the Crewe to Chester leg of a circular tour from London. For the summer of 1978, 6 class 24s remained in service – 24023, 035, 047, 063, 081 and 082. In May, a North Wales DMU passenger diagram was converted to loco haulage on Mondays to Fridays, comprising the 09.42 Llandudno - Manchester, 13.30 return, 16.42 Llandudno - Crewe, 20.30 Crewe - Bangor and 22.45 Bangor-Llandudno Junction. At least 5 different class 24s were recorded on this diagram during the summer. Additionally, on Saturday 10 June, 24082 worked a Llandudno Junction – Euston relief train all the way to London due to a lack of a replacement loco at Crewe.https://web.archive.org/web/20110707074108/http://www.timewarp.abelgratis.com/ch/arc1.html By January 1979, only 3 locos remained in use – 24063, 081 and 082. 24082 was withdrawn on 1 March and 24063 on 9 April, leaving 24081 the last in service. The final recorded passenger duty of a Class 24 was on 2 August 1979 when 24081 rescued 40129 at Colwyn Bay on the 18.05 Holyhead – Euston, hauling the train as far as Crewe. Cutting up of some Class 24s was carried out at Swindon Works on the BR Western Region, an area which had never received an allocation of Class 24s. The first locos were 24042, 24045, 24048 and 24050 which were moved from Derby Works in December 1975, and the last of the 67 Class 24s cut up at Swindon was 24084 in early December 1978. The very last Class 24 to be withdrawn from operational service was 24081.http://www.derbysulzers.com/24081.html This loco, allocated to Crewe Diesel Depot (CD) had been considered something of a celebrity lasting over a year after the previous withdrawal of 24063 on 9 April 1979. 24081 was finally withdrawn in October 1980 having worked its last revenue earning train, the 05.43 Grange - Shotwick freight on 7 January 1980, and then making guest appearances at Nuneaton, Crewe Works Open Day, and Southport. Preservation Accidents * D 5146 was hauling a freight train that was derailed near Weedon, Northamptonshire on 1 April 1963. The accident was due to a defective wagon. An express passenger train collided with the derailed wagons.The Railway Detectives, Stanley Hall, ISBN 0-7110-1929-0 * D5002 was involved in the 1967 Stechford rail crash. * D5122 was involved in a serious accident at Castlecary, Dunbartonshire in 1968. * (D)5028 was involved in the Chester General rail crash in 1972. References Category:Class 24 Category:Type 2 Category:RA5 Category:RA6 Category:RA7 Category:Bo-Bo